


WordGirl, Princess of Esphra

by orphan_account



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I think I might do some Tobecky, PrincessWordGirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just when she thought she knew everything there was to know about herself - she was wrong.Was it really that important for her to return? Or was it a trick?Would it be selfish to leave? And if she did, what would become of the people in Fair City?(Each chapter will have a featured word)
Relationships: Becky Botsford | WordGirl/Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Implausible

**im·plau·si·ble: /imˈplôzəb(ə)l/**

**(of an argument or statement) not seeming reasonable or probable; failing to convince.**

* * *

Fighting the Amazing Rope Guy had never been so eventful.

Becky had just wanted to go shopping with Scoops to get Violet the best present for her thirteenth birthday. It seemed easy enough. But apparently, it was important enough that she couldn't get through it without the Exposition Guy interrupting.

" _Heeeeeelp_!" He wailed. "That rope person is _trying_ to rob the Jewelry Store!" He stopped, blinked, and looked around. "Wait a sec -"

"It's not the police station," Scoops interrupted.

"Oh." The Exposition Guy continued screeching, running off to go find the police station.

Scoops looked at Becky. "The bathrooms are over there," He said begrudgingly.

Becky gave Scoops an apologetic look. "Yeah, that happens every time I try to have fun. But look on the bright side! It's just the Amazing Rope Guy. I'll be back in, like, ten minutes." She hurried into the bathrooms to transform.

 _This was Violet's birthday that the Amazing Rope Guy had messed with_ , WordGirl fumed as she zipped through the sky to Reginald's Jewelry Store. Sure enough, the Amazing Rope Guy was flinging his rope everywhere pathetically.

"I'm taking all the jewels here," he lamely declared. "But first, this amazing rope trick!" Everyone groaned as he threw his rope into the sky, and - WordGirl caught it. "Huh?" He wondered, looking up to the ceiling. He slumped. "Oh."

WordGirl was about to tie him up in his own ropes, but... a giant shadow slowly overcame the store. Everybody, even WordGirl, looked up at it.

Stairs descended from the spaceship, and out floated a man in a similar costume to WordGirl's - except, instead of it's main color being red, it was black.

"W jakim języku mówią ludzie na Ziemi?" The man asked in Polish. Nobody understood him.

"English," WordGirl answered.

The man switched to English. "Yes, of course. Thank you."

"What did he say?" A random crowd member called.

"He asked what language Earth people spoke," she told everybody. "We actually speak lots of languages, Polish being one of them, but the people in Fair City speak English. Anyway, I think I'll resume my fight with the -"

"Step away from the princess!" The man declared, floating over to the Amazing Rope Guy.

"Um, whoever you are, I can handle this," WordGirl told him. She flew to tie him up, but the man blocked her.

"Please, allow me to settle this civilly," he said. He pointed his finger at the Amazing Rope Guy, and richly proclaimed, "What you are doing is against the law!"

Unable to take it anymore, a frustrated WordGirl shouted, "He _knows_ it's against the law! He's _trying_ to rob the _jewelry_ store!"With this she zipped around the Amazing Rope Guy in a flash of light as the police arrived. "I have him tied up, officers," she announced.

"Thank you, WordGirl," one of the police said. He looked over at the spaceship, and then the man. "Who is that?"

"I have no clue, but he has the Lexiconian star emblem on his suit, so I'm assuming that's where he's from," WordGirl deduced. "I'll go and talk to him."

The man ushered her inside of his ship, and the spaceship took off into the atmosphere, hovering right above the planet. "My dear Liela, I am sorry you had to deal with that. You're safe now."

"Um... My name isn't Liela," WordGirl said, weirded out. "And I face stuff like that on a daily basis. I protect the people of the city."

"I am sorry this burden has been placed upon you, but I am here to lift it, dear Liela."

"Stop calling me 'dear Liela,'" WordGirl commanded, flying a little higher. "I don't know who you are, but you aren't showing very much respect for the city's hero!"

"Hero?" The man blanked. "But you're only, what? Thirteen years old?"

"Fourteen," WordGirl corrected dryly. "But since I have superpowers, I took on my role as a superhero and wouldn't have it any other way. And _please_ call me WordGirl. Liela is not my name."

"WordGirl is a title," the man said. "Your name is Liela... unless an adoptive family on Earth has given you a different name?"

WordGirl hesitated before saying, "Becky."

"Very well then, Becky," the man said. "I am Coltic, the chief protector of the royal family of Esphra. And you, my princess, are now coming home."

"Home? This is my home! I live on Earth," WordGirl said stubbornly. "I have a friend I need to get back to."

"You don't understand!" Coltic said desperately. "If we do not find and bring back the rightful heir to the throne, a new, power-hungry king will take over."

"So you're going to pretend some random Lexiconian girl is Princess Liela?" WordGirl said incredulously. "That's immoral!"

"But you _are_ the Princess, L - Becky," Coltic corrected. "You went missing when you were only two years old. Your parents died trying to find you. Now the throne is either yours... Or Esphra is doomed."

So then.

Now she had to choose.

Protect _her_ people, the people of Esphra...

Or her home, the people of Fair City.

* * *

**So hey, everybody! I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'm writing this because I always wondered what would happen if WordGirl had to go back to Lexicon. In _A World Without WordGirl_ , it's proven that she's vital to the citizen's survival in Fair City.**

**I also think it would be super cool if she was really a princess.**

**But she can't just be princess of Lexicon, because that's a whole entire planet. Like, what if there was a princess of Earth? That's weird! So I scrambled the letters to the word "phrase" and came up with "Esphra."**

**There will be more chapters to come, and I _should_ update frequently! This was posted 6/18/20.**


	2. Adjudication

**ad·ju·di·ca·tion: /əˌjo͞odəˈkāSH(ə)n/**  
  


**the act of making a formal judgment or decision about a problem or disputed matter.**

* * *

"What happened to 'It's just the Amazing Rope Guy, should only take a few minutes?'" Scoops said in a terrible impression of Becky's voice.

"This weird Lexiconian guy named Coltic showed up to the scene," Becky admitted. "It was... kinda weird. Wasn't it on the news?"

"I don't watch the news," Scoops said dryly. "I read the newspaper. Which I write."

"Well, this is a huge story," Becky informed him. "I've decided that I'm okay with the city knowing about this. It's a really big deal for you to get the first publication of this," she added.

Scoops nodded excitedly, and pulled out a little notebook and pen. "Spill."

"Apparently, before I accidentally crawled onto Huggy's spaceship and crash-landed on Earth, I was princess Liela of the Lexiconian city of Esphra," she began. Scoops immediately started scribbling on the paper. "My parents died shortly after, in the act of looking for me. Now a power-hungry king wants to take over the throne if the princess isn't brought back. So... now I have to choose between protecting Fair City and Esphra."

Scoops pumped his fist in the air. "This is almost as good a scoop as your secret identity!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry!" Scoops lowered his voice to a whisper. "This is almost as good a scoop as your secret identity!"

Becky rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you think so," she said genuinely.

***

Ever since the article was published, signs went up wherever she flew around. Some warned, " _It won't be pretty if you leave Fair City_!" Others proudly proclaimed, " _We're fine on our own, go reclaim your throne_!" They honestly weren't helping very much.

When she touched base at her home, she opened the door, waved at her parents, and went straight to T.J. Bob was already sitting in the corner, sulking about how he'd accidentally kidnapped a princess.

"It's not your fault!" She called to him for the thousandth time before turning to T.J. "So what do you think WordGirl should do?" She looked down at the sign that he was making. "You think she should go to Esphra."

"Uh, yeah! We have police! Not to mention that kid who swooped in one day," T.J. added.

"Who?" Becky wondered, bewildered.

"You know, that little guy who thought he was so great at math?"

"Kid Math!" Becky exclaimed triumphantly. "That's it! You're a hero, T.J.!" She gave him a huge hug before running up to her room using a _little_ superspeed.

T.J. scratched his head. "I am?"

Becky, now in her room, whispered for Bob, hoping he'd use his superhearing to hear her. Sure enough, he appeared at her door, squeaking miserably as he shut it. "I've got it!" She announced to him. "I'm going back to Esphra!"

Bob squeaked something about protecting Fair City. "Kid Math," she told him. "We'll train Kid Math, get him ready to protect the city, and then I'll return to Lexicon with Coltic!"

Bob then expressed another concern that made Becky slump. "You're right... I'm not looking forward to that," she groaned. "I won't be able to keep this up if I suddenly disappear. My parents will know something's up. Luckily, my friends already know."

Bob crossed his arms. "I have to tell them," Becky said apologetically to Bob. "And I'm doing it now, while I have the courage to." She tiptoed down the stairs, finding T.J. watching TV, her mom cooking dinner, and her dad reading the newspaper with an overexcited expression on his face. Becky cleared her throat.

When her family turned to her, she was at loss for words, which was _super_ unlike her. So, for the first time unable to phrase something, she simply demonstrated.

"Word _up_!"

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on _that_ cliffhanger, but given I just did two chapters in one day, you should expect more soon.**

**I like where this is going. Don't you think it would be cool if WordGirl trained Kid Math? I think so. Just how will she get his attention... keep reading to find out! (Or, if you're reading this while it's coming out, wait for the next chapter.)**

**Posted 6/18/20**


	3. Stupefaction

**stu·pe·fac·tion: /ˌst(y)o͞opəˈfakSH(ə)n/**

**the state of being stupefied or astonished  
  
**

* * *

The Botsfords stared at Becky - er, WordGirl.

"My life is a lie," T.J. stated simply.

"We never would have guessed," Tim said with a shake of his head.

"It honestly makes sense though," Sally added.

Becky looked down. "Guys... I've decided to go back to Esphra, and I can't just disappear without telling you where I'm going. So... that's where I'm going."

"That's right!" Sally squealed. "Our daughter's a space princess!"

"My. Sister. Is. A. Space princess!" T.J., contrary to his original reaction four years ago, seemed to think that was the coolest information _ever_.

"But who will protect the city when you're on Lexicon?" Tim wondered.

"That would be me!" Kid Math declared from the kitchen.

The Botsfords all squealed. "Where'd he come from?" T.J. inquired.

"My superhearing informed me about WordGirl's plan to train me for protecting Fair City!" Kid Math proclaimed. "Apparently, it was also T.J.'s idea, so, yay T.J.!"

"That's right - WordGirl called me a hero!" T.J. realized. "Best. Day. Ever!"

"I've been here for a while now, waiting for the right entry time!" Kid Math said triumphantly. Then he switched to uncertain. "Did I, uh, pick a good entry time, or -"

"It was fantastic," Tim assured him.

"But you've got a long way to go before I trust you with the city," WordGirl informed Kid Math. "Um, no offense."

"None taken!" Kid Math declared. "But haven't you and I stopped Doctor Two Brains together before?"

"Yes, but that was with my help... and you still fell for some old tricks," WordGirl pointed out. "With me on Lexicon, you'll have to know how to handle the villains in this city on your own. So we have some training to do. Kid Math, I'll show you to my secret spaceship hideout!"

T.J. raised his hand and jumped. "Ooh! Can I come?"

"No," WordGirl stated flatly, taking off into the sky with Kid Math behind her.

***

"Whoa! That's not fair!" Kid Math cried indignantly.

"The villains don't play fair," Wordgirl informed him.

Kid Math groaned. "Fine. I think I've finally mastered defeating Tobey, Mr. Big, and Chuck the Evil Sandwhich Making Guy."

"Now we need to do Mr. Big, Dr. Two-Brains, maybe Seymour Smooth, and we should probably handle Victoria Best, too. Also the Birthday Girl, though she's pretty easy. Oh! And if any other villains - say, Ms. Question - show up while I'm gone, then use the Tobey method," WordGirl said. "Alright! Onto Mr. Big."

It was a long day for Kid Math, but by the end, he was defeating WordGirl (acting as a villain with only the powers the villain had) every time. "I think I've got it!" He announced triumphantly.

"Great. I'll have to tell Coltic."

"Where is he, anyway?" Kid Math wondered.

WordGirl shrugged. "His spaceship, which looks a lot like mine, has been sitting by the jewelry store for three days now. I'm assuming he's in there."

"That seems like a logical conclusion," Kid Math agreed. "Watch out villains, for KID MATH!"

"Oh, and one last thing," WordGirl reminded him. "When you are Kid Math, you are _only_ Kid Math. But when you are Rex, you are _only_ Rex, you know _nothing_ about Kid Math other than his existence, and you do _not_ have powers."

"I think I've got that covered," Kid Math declared. "Now go reclaim your throne, Princess Liela!"

"Becky," WordGirl said flatly.

Kid Math looked confused. "But I thought -"

"Whatever. You can use whatever resources you need from my secret spaceship hideout - but _not_ for recreational purposes. And the only people who know Becky is WordGirl are Scoops, Violet, Rose, my grandpa, and now my immediate family," she informed him. "Now go protect the city."

She hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself _too_ badly.

* * *

**So, that's chapter three!**

**So let's sort some stuff out: _Kid Math has superhearing?!_ Yes, in this fanfic he does. The TV show never elaborated as to what his powers were other than flying and being really good with numbers, so I added some superhearing.**

**And second, why is T.J.... _Happy_? Well, I made his reaction different than the season 1 reaction because he's not seven years old anymore. He's eleven. He's probably more mature now, and can be happy that his sister is a "space princess."**

**Three chapters in one day! I know, right? Posted 6/18/20**


	4. Genesis

**gen·e·sis: /ˈjenəsəs/**

**the origin or mode of formation of something.**

* * *

The city waved goodbye to their heroine as WordGirl stepped aboard the spaceship in full superhero attire, waving back at them. As the door sealed up, Kid Math zipped up to where she had been to introduce himself.

Coltic welcomed her aboard, and the crew literally gave her royal treatment as she took her seat. They introduced themselves as Mariel, Genory, and Lucinda. "Welcome aboard, Princess Liela," Mariel said, kissing her hand.

WordGirl fought the urge to wipe it off on her side and forced a smile. "That'll just be WordGirl. Or Becky, if the title bothers you," she added, quickly glancing at Coltic.

"Becky, huh?" Said a familiar British accent. "Becky Botsford. Just as I had suspected."

WordGirl whipped around. " _Tobey McCallister_?!" She shrieked. She immediately slipped into her hero stance as Tobey sauntered out.

"Don't be so jumpy, my love. I merely slipped stealthily onto the ship to give you a farewell gift."

"I don't need a farewell gift from you," she spat. "Seriously. Wrecking stuff isn't how to get a superhero to like you, Tobey."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about your... _secret_ identity," he said, laughing on the last part as if it was a joke.

"If I remember correctly," WordGirl said flatly, "I had you fooled as well."

Tobey waved it off. "Just because you pulled of a monkey/WordGirl trick doesn't mean I never stopped suspecting."

WordGirl narrowed her eyes, but accepted the gift.

"Please, your highness," Lucinda said with a bow, "allow one of us to open it, in case it is rigged."

WordGirl shook her head. "Stick to either WordGirl or Becky. And I'll open it. I trust him enough," she said with a glance at Tobey that was anything but trusting.

_My dearest,_

EW! WordGirl shook her head and kept reading.

_My dearest,_

_What an opponent you have been - the only entity, let alone human, to ever challenge me intellectually. So, though I will miss our banters and battles, here is a mini robot to cater to your every need. No, he will not start wrecking stuff. Wrecking stuff is MY job._

_TTM_

WordGirl honestly thought it was a super sweet gift, especially if it really wasn't meant for destruction. Had a villain really given her this present? But all she vocalized to Tobey was a completely dry, "I'm not a human." But Tobey must have noticed she kept the gift with her.

Tobey nodded. "Well, what other response could I possibly expect from the one who has feared me for so many years," he said with a wink.

"I never feared you," she informed him. "You were merely annoying. I'm still undefeated."

" _Not_ exactly. I tied you on Thanksgiving."

WordGirl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now shoo, Tobey, and don't be causing any trouble for my friend Kid Math."

Tobey shrugged. "I won't be. It's no fun if you don't show up." He started to strut towards the exit, but Coltic stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Tobey whipped around indignantly.

"I apologize, sir, but you will need to stay on the ship."

"WHAT?!" WordGirl and Tobey chorused.

"We've already taken off and are floating in space," Coltic informed us. "We'll begin to supply more oxygen into the ship to sustain him. You might as well get comfortable with each other, because... If L - Becky assumes the throne as queen, she shall need a king."

* * *

**Nice ending, huh? How do you think that sexist and most unwelcome comment to these two opponents is going to go over?**

**Not well, as anybody could guess. But anyway, the tie on Thanksgiving is from "Guess Who's Coming to Thanksgiving Dinner," where WordGirl tells Tobey to call it a tie.**

**And, unless you're my brother (who I'm mainly writing this for), you're probably wondering: "Ooh, does this mean Tobecky?" And the answer is _we'll see_ , alright? I keep moving between Scoops/Becky and Tobey/Becky. I went through this crazy Scobecky phase, which was followed up by some serious Tobecky shipping. Right now I'm kind of in Scobecky mode, but that'll probably change soon and I'll write Tobecky. _Maybe_.**

**Wow, four chapters in a day! But what else do you do when you've just kicked off a story and you've got lots of fresh ideas for it? I need more plot for my project novel, which is only at 28,000 words right now.**

**Published 6/18/20**


	5. Insubordination

**in·sub·or·di·na·tion:** **/ˌinsəˌbôrdəˈnāSH(ə)n/  
**

**defiance of authority; refusal to obey orders.  
**

* * *

The two of them stared. Then WordGirl shook her head. "That's going to be a firm _no_."

"Yeah," Tobey added, barely maintaining his fake accent. "We're merely a platonic heros/villains relationship."

"We're not even friends," WordGirl added. " _Neither_ of us are friends with him." She transformed into Becky. "We both hate him."

Tobey placed his hand on his heart. "Hate is a strong word. Didn't you at least enjoy our banters a little bit?"

"No. I wanted to get back to being Becky," Becky maintained.

"But she does need a king, and you are a male about her age who knows her aboard the ship," Coltic reasoned.

"Why would I need a king?" Becky snapped. "I can run Esphra fine on my own, with no male component, contrary to what _you_ may think."

"Well," Coltic said, a bit thrown off, "it is custom on Lexicon for there to be a king of the city!"

"Well, if he was king, would he need a queen?" Becky pointed out. "Looks like feminism hasn't sweeped the universe yet. Do you even know what feminism is?"

Coltic looked offended. "Becky, we are your fellow Lexiconians. There is not a single word in any language that we cannot define. Feminism is the advocacy of womens' rights based on the equality of sexes."

Becky nodded. "Yeah. And do you believe we are equal?"

Coltic hesitated.

Becky huffed. "Whatever, but I'm _not_ marrying Tobey. Ew!"

"Everyone knows how I feel about WordGirl," Tobey pointed out, "and I _still_ don't want to _marry_ her!"

"Besides," Becky pointed out, "he's a villain. He would be no better a king than whoever is trying to take over Esphra!"

"Touche," Lucinda jumped in. "Coltic, she has a point. From what I've heard, it seems as if this man has tried to destroy the city before."

Tobey coughed. " _Boy_ , I am fifteen and would prefer to be referred to as a _boy_."

Coltic rolled his eyes. "This is the only _boy_ on the ship around Becky's age! If he is not the king, some random person will be. Tell me, Becky - would you rather marry somebody you don't like, or somebody you don't know?"

"Depends on if Tobey's going to try to wreck anything while we're on Lexicon," Becky said with a pointed glance at Tobey.

Tobey shrugged. "Probably not, if I have her attention basically all day."

Becky sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, then... fine. I consent. But I still don't think I need a king!"

"You think you can rule the place all by yourself?" Coltic said doubtfully. But Becky nodded.

"Yep!"

Coltic shook his head. "I am sorry. Now you should go confer with Tobey and get used to each other."

***

Becky yanked Tobey aside. "Alright, Tobey. You know I'm not getting married at fourteen, right?"

Tobey nodded. "Uh, yeah. I'm not marrying you. I'm fifteen."

Becky nodded. "Glad we're on the same page, for once." She looked over at the Lexiconian crew, waiting expectantly. "We _have_ to put an end to this."

* * *

**Ooh, looks like Tobecky is joining forces! Not sure if I'm going to romance them or not...**

**Lexiconians seem pretty sexist, don't they?**

**I like these themes. Also, I think I might make another fanfic that _is_ Tobecky, so if you're reading this and I've posted it, and you're mad that I'm not writing Tobecky into this, then I guess check that out.**

**Posted 6/21/20**


	6. Semblance

**sem·blance:** **/ ˈsembləns /**

**the outward appearance or apparent form of something, especially when the reality is different.**

* * *

"Do I get to hack into something?" Was Tobey's first (and very eager) comment.

Becky's face contorted. "No! These people, however sexist, aren't against us."

"But what if they are," Tobey said conspiratorially. Becky pushed the idea aside.

"They're _not_."

Tobey slumped. "Can I at least destroy something?"

Becky firmly shook her head. "No."

"Then what do we do?"

Becky looked out to the expectantly waiting crew. "We need a plan." She looked Tobey in the eye. "I don't like you one bit, but you know that the two of us were the most intellectually superior to other citizens of Fair City around our age, and even most adults. We should be able to come up with something."

Tobey clapped his hands. "Ooh! I have an idea: I find something they'd kill to protect, place an indestructible robot on top of it, and threaten to completely demolish it unless they allow you to be queen without me and send me home."

"No demolishing," Becky stubbornly insisted. "Though good word," she said approvingly.

"Don't worry," Tobey said with a head shake. "I won't _actually_ destroy it. It'll be an empty threat... but you can really sell it. Tell them about some of my most evilly genius plans. If they _really_ care about that thing, and they _really_ believe I'm going to destroy it... they'll probably comply."

Becky hesitated, then nodded. "Alright then... I'm on board." She let out a breath - no backing out now. "So how do we find out what this thing is?"

Tobey laughed. "Oh, child of lesser intellig - ow! Ow! I can't breath!"

"If you can talk you can breath," WordGirl said, in full costume, pinning Tobey to the top of the ship.

"Okay, okay! We're even! Put me down!" Tobey insisted.

WordGirl quickly changed back to Becky and dropped him so he fell to the ground, catching him at the last minute and putting him down. "You deserved that," she justified. "Now where were we?"

Tobey thought for a moment. "Ah, yes! Minibot 9000!" The little gift robot from the box Toey had given to WordGirl scampered over and declared, _YES SIR._

"Go find the most valuable possession of the Lexiconian crew," he instructed.

The robot saluted. _YES SIR._

"Wow, it can do that?" Though slow to admit it, Becky was amazed.

Tobey seemed a bit prideful himself as he straightened his bow tie. "Yes, in fact, it will do anything you say."

"But how does it know?" She wondered.

"It has access to data sources from all technology on Earth, or in whatever room or vehicle it is contained in," he explained. "We're not on Earth, but the robot is in the ship."

Becky nodded. "Makes sense. Time to set this plan in motion."

* * *

**Whoo! Did Becky really just agree to that?**

**Wowwww. She must really be desperate to not marry Tobey. I mean, I would be. She's only fourteen, and he's only fifteen.**

**Is it unrealistic for Tobey's robot to have that access? I don't think so. I think that Tobey can do basically anything with technology that he sets his mind to. Especially now that he's fifteen, instead of twelve like he is in the show.**

**I know, I know. I skipped a day, but I did write "Raising Violetta" yesterday. If you're interested, it's about how Becky had married Tobey, who didn't know she was ever WordGirl. WordGirl and all the villains have retired. However, when the villains children come out, WordGirl returns - still the same age as she always was. But Becky is surprised, because it isn't her. But she has a hunch that it's her half-Lexiconian daughter, Violetta...**

**Don don don!!!**

**Anyway, this was posted 6/23/20. Have fun!**


	7. Stupefied

**stu·pe·fied:** **/ˈst(y)o͞opəˌfī/**  
  


**completely stunned or caught off guard.**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Fair City..._

Dr. Two-Brains cackled. "At last! My latest ray to turn pineapples into cheese is complete!" He paused, and looked around. "Uh, where is she?"

"Where is who?" one of the henchmen wondered.

"You know, WordGirl!" he pressed, making hand-gestures. "She usually shows up just as I'm about to turn something into cheese!"

"Well, unfortunately for you, _I_ am not _WordGirl_!" A little boy's voice said behind him.

Dr. Two-Brains whipped around to see that math kid from a few years back - the one who fell for the "What's that?" trick. "Oh! Right. Kid Math. So good to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because you're easy to defeat!" He cackled evilly. "What's that over there?"

"Where?" Kid Math feigned interest, looking around.

Dr. Two-Brains zapped - and the ray didn't work. "Huh?"

"I was disabling it while you were wondering where WordGirl was," Kid Math proclaimed triumphantly. "I also let you think you'd tricked me so you'd try to get away with your plan!" He flew around like WordGirl and tied Two-Brains up with his henchman. "Time to go to jail!"

Dr. Two-Brains huffed as they flew away. "I gotta say, the kid is getting a great deal better than he was last time."

_Back on the Lexiconian spaceship..._

"A piece of metal?" Becky scratched her head. "A _piece of metal_? Tobey, I think your robot's sources are a bit... flawed."

Tobey looked excited, though. "This is fantastic!" He lost his British accent for a moment, before clearing his throat, regaining it and continuing. "I can now hack into their system and figure out what it's used for! I've always wanted to do that to these Lexiconian imbeciles..."

Becky sighed. "Tobey, I really think it's just a piece of metal."

Tobey shook his head. "No way. My Minibot 9000 is never wrong!" He pulled a small cell phone out of his pocket which then expanded into a small laptop. He quickly typed. "They need this for something..."

"Tobey! You better not be hacking into anything!" Becky sighed, knowing she would never get through to him. "Whatever. I'll go tell them we're having fun and they shouldn't worry about us." But when Becky went to open the door, it was locked tight. "What?" She tried again. Still sealed shut. She knocked. "Anybody care to open?" Nobody answered. She turned back to Tobey.

"Alright. Hack away."

* * *

**Ooh, I like this! I can see and hear you speculating what you think is going to happen! You won't have to try to think of theories for very long, though, because I'm going to start writing the next piece right after this! I'm fresh with ideas!**

**Also, I'm probably going to do a little more work on _Raising Violetta_ as well. I like my ideas here, and also the extent to which Becky is a good girl and what pushes her over the edge. If you have any constructive criticism, don't be afraid to voice it!**

**Happy reading! Posted 6/25/20**


	8. Evince

**ev·ince:** **/əˈvins/**

**reveal the presence of a quality of feeling.**

* * *

_The plan:_

_If to-be-King Coltic can get his hands on Princess Liela before the search party does, he can therefore use the sealer to lock her away. With her captured, there will be no one standing in the way of the throne._

_After keeping her in a room for three nights on "accident," we will let her out, offer her our deepest apologies, and hand her the sealer in the form of a scrap piece of metal. We will pose as about to explain what it does, and then give it its command. The key word is "Esphra." With her locked away, the mission will proceed._

_In the event that another member sneaks onto the ship:_

_A) If it is a girl, explain that we are flying in space already and that the princess will need friends while she accommodates to the Lexiconian Esphranian style of living._

_B) If it is a boy, _explain that we are flying in space already_ and that to be queen, Liela will need a king._

_C) If it is an adult, _ _explain that we are flying in space already__ and that somebody must help her transition from her Earthling customs to Lexiconian ones._

_No matter what, make sure they end up locked away as well._

"What on Earth does that say?" Tobey scratched his head.

"We're not on Earth," Becky reminded him. "And I understand it. I think it's in another language - a Lexiconian one of some sort; probably Esphranian. Basically, Coltic is the power-hungry king who wants to take over, and they're capturing us to get me out of the way. The metal piece will become a cage if somebody utters the key word, 'Esphra.'" Becky's breath hitched as she noticed the metal piece shivering. "Oh, no." She threw it over and allowed it to develop into a cage without her or Tobey inside.

Becky looked over the door. "They're going to keep us in this room for three days. We _need_ a way out of here."

"If I had pieces, I could build a robot." Then his eyes went wide. "Wait. The two of us... working together?"

Becky sighed. "Actually, yes. We're on the same side right now. You're not wrecking stuff, I'm not keeping you from wrecking stuff, and we're both about to be captured and tricked." Becky punched her hands together. "I need to handle this one as WordGirl. Word up!"

She noticed Tobey go starry-eyed before he regained his composure. "Makes sense. After all, we might as well work together?" Then he groaned. "Oh, I'm going to be in so much trouble with Mum..."

***

"Where is Theodore?" Claire McCallister was going completely berserk without her son. "Sally, you most know?"

Mrs. Botsford shook her head.

***

Tobey shook his head in lament.

"We're going to have to play along with their game until they realize their contraption is gone. Tobey, you're good with mechanics - make that cage go back to normal."

Tobey laughed. "I'm sure you must simply restate the word: Esphra." The cage shrank.

WordGirl shrugged. "Alright. Now get comfortable. We're going to be here for a while."

* * *

**We're going to do a time skip... because watching them sit in a room for two days probably isn't the most exciting story.**

**I'm not in the mood for author's notes today. More writing! Posted 6/25/20**


End file.
